kidvskatfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Parsonsda/Archive 7
ok 1 sorry 2 its my desktop 3 i undertand your consept. 4 will i get admin powers back yet? ♥yours truely darkchao700♥ 15:39, April 20, 2010 (UTC) thanks man thanks i'll think twice before i do ok thanks =D a favor could u pleez make won of those timer thingys ( the thing u did on christmas ) cause in 7 hours i will know if may first if the real date of season 2 so can ya do it Fargosis16 189.128.11.205 must be controlled Please, if you see that an unregistered contributor named 189.128.11.205 (or with a similar number) has left a contribution, delete it immediately because he only wants to vandalyze. For example, he wrote that Burt is voiced by Tom Kane but in fact he's voiced by Trevor Devall and I don't know how to correct it by myself cause I can't see anything to edit that section. Rob Boutilier's Info I need all his info: 1) His whole name plus middle initial 2) Where he lives and his email address If you can provide this for me, then I can try and get him to add ideas and find out about the premiere date He lives in Canada; are you able to find out his info? I know that if you are in the US it's hard to find info about someone in Canada. HugeKidvsKatFan 20:46, May 5, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Season 3? In my opinion this should be deleted because it is specualtion and rumors; however, there is something about Silver in there. HugeKidvsKatFan 19:29, May 10, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Kid vs Kat Wiki in Spanish Hello, there is another wiki Kid vs Kat in Spanish. The url is http://es.kvk.wikia.com/wiki/Kid_vs_Kat_Wiki Greetings, Ambrosol 04:41, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Is It True? Did I hear correctly? Is Season 2 going to premiere but not on Disney XD? WTF?!! Also, what will be the fate of the website since nobody does anything on here anymore but edit? I NEED ANSWERS; PLEASE HELP!!! HugeKidvsKatFan 16:31, May 21, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan BIG NEWS!!! 1) The creator of Kid vs Kat, Robert Boutilier, paid us a visit. 2) He left a message on my Talk Page. 3) He has confirmed most of the info we've been seeking. YOU CAN SEE IT ON THE ADVERTISEMENT BOARD!!! HugeKidvsKatFan 17:56, May 24, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan (Season 2 is coming!!!) meh(i dont really have a title for this lol) I am gonna do something super cool on this site, but first i need to get every kid vs. kt episode/short (i am gonna delete the video but replace them with better ones that will look AWSOME) (i would tell u but i dont want people to know bsides me and you) anyway this wont happen for a while i might not get the shorts but i will get the episodes. Fargosis P.S. can i become a bulviner (ok i frogot what its called) Episodes (HD) I saw that you missed some episodes. If someone can put them on a page for episodes, that would be great. 1 - http://www.megaupload.com/?d=YI4ZHDVF 2 - http://www.megaupload.com/?d=1U89FYGH 3 - http://www.megaupload.com/?d=TERCPMB0 4 - http://www.megaupload.com/?d=Z2NSBSN6 5 - http://www.megaupload.com/?d=XQWVAGWK 6 - http://www.megaupload.com/?d=NL7B5GIK 7 - http://www.megaupload.com/?d=LPFD7NRD 8 - http://www.megaupload.com/?d=ORXCTFGH 9 - http://www.megaupload.com/?d=K1IJKZUK 10 - http://www.megaupload.com/?d=3WBOY860 11 - http://www.megaupload.com/?d=1BQGQG7F 12 - http://www.megaupload.com/?d=PUH0HMMQ 13 - http://www.megaupload.com/?d=3MTRW95E 14 - http://www.megaupload.com/?d=37MXMOLL 15 - http://www.megaupload.com/?d=B7A9D5CK 16 - http://www.megaupload.com/?d=C1D7SSM8 17 - http://www.megaupload.com/?d=3EX46QG9 18 - http://www.megaupload.com/?d=ILGH3OJ6 19 - http://www.megaupload.com/?d=FY8T8VN9 20 - http://www.megaupload.com/?d=R8QHJSOR 21 - http://www.megaupload.com/?d=T10YH376 22 - http://www.megaupload.com/?d=KHV26NWF 23 - http://www.megaupload.com/?d=YJQKF4K5 24 - http://www.megaupload.com/?d=HK0Q990L 25 - http://www.megaupload.com/?d=0JHNR9Y1 26 - http://www.megaupload.com/?d=S3A24FB1 I also have episodes on megavideo links. ~~Coop+Kat~~ Kid vs Kat Marathon This is NOT the ultimate KvK Marathon but I heard that on Father's Day, at 8am, there will be a KvK Marathon. It will be called the Kid vs Kat "Props for Pops" Marathon. Please pass this on to everyone else. Looks like Kid vs Kat is finally getting the recognition it needs!!! HugeKidvsKatFan 18:04, June 18, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Party time! very funny a pokemon! http://kidvskat.wikia.com/wiki/Kid_vs._Kat_Wiki:Older_News Burcaunts I would like to become one, could you please make me one? since i am a good wikian and i want this site to be the most popular wiki in the history of fansites Fargosis please help me Hi I am an italian kid and I wish the episodes in Italian of Kid vs Kat. Thanks Answer me to : gabry@telemessaggio.com WELCOME BACK!!!!!!!! :D WELCOME BACK PARSONDA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! We all missed you and we planned this surprze party!!!! thumb|502px|left|A gift for you Parsonda You know me I'm always ready for a party!!!!!!! Cooperlover helped, we saw the picture thing and you haven't been ur shelf lately so we thought u had left the wiki and we can't have you come back without a party, what can I say i was born a party person!!!!!!!! Fargosis adda can i addratise my video company random films on this wiki Fargosis Greetings!!! Hello Parsonsda. I am glad you sent me a message since I haven't heard from you in a while. The reason I haven't been actively on the website is because I am attending college, holding a summer job, and running a police clan on the Xbox 360 game, GTA IV and TBoGT. I will promise you one thing though, I WILL RETURN TO THE WIKI once Season 2 comes our way. I've been waiting ever since March for the allusive Season 2 to appear; my sources tell me it is still in production, so once again, I am forced to continue waiting along with the rest of the gang. Although I haven't been on, it doesn't mean that I don't miss you, Fargosis, Cooperlover, and all my other friends on this Wiki. You guys seem to be doing a very good job maintaining it, that's for sure! I especially like the Kat images on the Home Page; nice touch to the overall appearance of the Wiki. It seems that most of the website is up to date as well. That's also some good news. I can't wait for Season 2 to come, as I'm sure everyone is filled with anticipation. I look forward to working with the Wiki again once Season 2 arrives so, until then, DO NOT LET THIS WIKI DIE!!! KID VS KAT FOR LIFE!!! HugeKidvsKatFan 19:10, July 26, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Proposals to the wiki I think: The wiki may need more detailed articles and interfaces detailing:(example)the name of the character/episode,episode code,(for episodes.example:Episode 1:1-101a),First episode the character appeared,and much more.In each character's page there needs to be an gallery of images about the detailed character/episode. Tudorhaprian 11:01, August 7, 2010 (UTC) One Elsusive Video Hello Again, it seems that everything is great with KvK Wikia, however ,I did notice we are missing one episode of Kid vs Kat: "The Allergy." I remeber this episode quite well and it's really funny. Long story short, Coop tries to get Kat kicked out of the house by convincing his dad that he is allergic to Kat. However, Kat catches on and the two of them pretty much torture Burt through the whole episode. THIS IS THE ONLY EPISODE NOT ON THE WIKIA! I we get it we can have EVERY EPISODE, and KvK will be the one place to see every episode of Kid vs Kat! HugeKidvsKatFan 16:49, August 13, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Help Hello Parsonsda am the creator of the Kid vs. Kat Wiki in Spanish I come to ask a service, if you could help for example: items that have little information, you create episodes, etc.Thanks 17:19, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Hi Parsonsda. Yes About your proposal, I agree. One question: I understand English well enough in general, but can you tell me what "rollback" mean exactly? Just to be sure. Regarding the pictures, even if it does not advance much past few days, believe me, I work very quickly (because I need to edit each image before sending it on the site). ~~Coop+Kat~~ Thanks OK thank you for the explanation. P.S. I look forward to season 2 begins. I hope to find the episodes on the net. You are right about season 2 starting on sept.25.2010 but it is not called "henery the superstar/who need new pet?". The episode is actually called "Cheecks of evil;Reep it and weep" and on Sept.26.2010 "Flea brians;Menace the Dennis". Rob confirmed these are actually title names of season 2. i'm not sure if they are the firsts episodes but i know they are the ones appearing on that weekend. and another one called "Blastroid Blues;Rat a Phooey" will premier on Oct.02.2010 Sorry to bother again :P but i have some exciting news!!! 8D This Saturday on ytv(for canadian fans) The first episode is called "Something about Fiona / Tickled Pink" Coop falls for Old Lady Munson’s niece Fiona, and Kat does everything he can to make Coop look bad. / When Millie tickles Mr. Kat’s ‘tickle spot’ he goes into a blissful state that renders him useless as an evil alien agent. *Fangirl scream* can't wait for this saturaday!!! 8D Proof I went to ytv.com because i'm a canadian and i can only find kid vs kat on ytv. I went to the tv schedul clicked on sat 11 to see what episode would be airing the wonderful morning and i went to episode info and there you go. http://www.ytv.com/Schedule/default.aspx?y=2010&m=09&d=11 there go see for yourself ^^ if i can i will try and get a pic of Fiona the new girl cuz my camera shows like HD on my big screen and mabe record it and put it on youtube 8D New on season 2 http://www.ytv.com/Schedule/default.aspx?y=2010&m=09&d=25, - Cheecks of Evil / Reap it and Weep - just like u said, =) -- 15:38, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Kat's Planet!! Kat's planet is called 'Kat Nebula1' http://www.ytv.com/Schedule/default.aspx?y=2010&m=10&d=23 Not that much of a shock.... since i was the one who uploaded the episodes and saw her this morning on ytv at 8:30am. I live in canada and i guess we are watching season 2 first ^^ idk if i'll upload the other episodes next weekend u know Cheecks of evil and Reep it and Weep I know Fiona= kvk me???? Here's kvk me: http://kidvskat.wikia.com/wiki/User:Fargosis and here's Fiona ARE YOU GETTIN IT NOW!?!?!?!? my friend tells me that the voice of kat's girlfriend is the voice of jen in seasons 2 and 3 of what's with andy, is this for real? or is my friend messin with me? 02:19, September 12, 2010 (UTC) JEALOUS!!! You guys get to see Season 2 and we don't! That really stinks for us that live in the US that's for sure. I have other things going on in life though, so I'll just wait till you guys and gals post the episodes for Season 2 up here on the Wikia. I'll try to help out but it probably won't be until it shows in the US. Let me know what's new and what to do if I decide to edit pages because it seems a lot has changed. HugeKidvsKatFan 20:00, September 13, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan I'll keep an eye out for the American viewers when Season 2 arrives. Answers Hi Parsonsda. First, the next time you want to write me a message, you may please write as clearly as possible for someone who does not speak English very often (and sometimes using google translation to reply). Thank you. Secondly, you want me to create a page of images for each half-episode (Episode 1: Let the games begin / Night Of The Zombie Kat. A half episode is "let the game begin"?). That means 52 episodes for season 1? Thirdly, yes I have dvd KvK (But DVD created by myself). If a dvd KvK hits the stores, I'll buy it on. My method (faw that I have all the episodes on the computer), is to watch the episodes, take "print screen" from what pictures I want, paste it to "paint", save it in a file , change the image (remove black borders top and bottom), save the image, then import the images on the site with the multiupload. ~~Coop+Kat~~ French My main language is french, but I get by in English when needed. I saw the episode 1 and 2 ("Something about fiona / tickled pink" and "flea brains / dennis the menace). I eagerly await the next show on youtube. And I'm waiting for the episodes are also downloadable in HD (such as the "season 1" I have already). While I have no HD episodes, I do not want to upload low-quality images on the site. Only images of shorts episodes are like this. So that's what you want? A page of pictures for each half-episode? ~~Coop+Kat~~ Pages Ok I'll do as soon as possible. I will modify the page "Image Shop" to start, then I will create new pages for each half-episode (The shorts are correct like that). But he'll have someone remove the old pages (Who will be empty). Should I change the size of images such as seen on the pages or are they already the right size (400px)? ~~Coop+Kat~~ These Episodes Rock! Thanks to everyone who is uploading these episodes to youtube and the ones responsible for adding the link on the Wikia, I have been able to enjoy the brand new episodes of Kid vs Kat Season 2, along with all the others. I must say, they are pretty dang funny, I find myself constantly laughing at the comic antics of Kat and Coop. So far, the show seems like the same old, however, it seems things are taking a change. Kat, for instance seems to be up to his old tricks again involving the Earth and humans. I mean, trying to turn the world supply of water into milk sounds like the Earth will be in more trouble than just Coop in this Season. It seems Kat is trying once again to take over the Earth where he left off in "Hack Attack". Some other episodes I'd like to note are "Something About Fiona" and "Menace the Dennis." These shows were different and threw me for a loop. HugeKidvsKatFan 20:08, September 20, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Can't Wait! The hamster is an alien?!! SPOILER!!! I had a feeling; I mean where else were they going to go with an episode about Kat and a hamster? I'm waiting for "Nuff Said"; I mean Coop giving Kat free-reign to cause as much destruction as he wants?!! Sounds like this will be a key episode that will lead up to the rumored "Peace Treaty" that everyone is saying will come later in the Season. Just keep me posted, and keep a look out for Kat's Girlfriend and Silver (even though Rob said there would be no such character). HugeKidvsKatFan 16:25, September 22, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan sorry dude Me and Coop+Kat r kinda battling for #1 on the leaderboard he's ahead but I can feel it, i found a way to get killer points he stole it once i found the slideshow it was WAR Fargosis seen it i saw that about a week ago, its a nice change from the blue and green A Youtube Account For KvK? Hello, looking through the Global Announcements on the Wikia, I see that we have our own Youtube Account for the show? Nice going; it's about time we had a place where we can put all of the episodes rather than them being strewn across the Search Bar (it's easier than searching for them). I look forward to using it to view the new and upcoming episodes of KvK v2.0. Question: Will the new episodes appear on the Wikia and the KidvsKatCentral page, or what? Also, in my opinion, why did you add achievements to the Wikia? I'm not saying it's not a good idea but I have a gaming console called Xbox 360, and we have something similar to the Achievements on the Wikia; if we complete a certain task in a video game we are playing, we will get points added to our Gamerscore (as it's called). The one thing I've seen that is constant occurence with the existence of Achievements and Gamerscore is people will use that as a means to show who is top dog and who is not. I see this all the time; people use Gamerscore and Achievements to show who is more superior than the other when evidently, no one is superior to the other, especially when Achievements are nothing but virtual points that the developers set up so you can feel a little bit of triumph over conquering a hard task brought forth by the game's developers. I'm not saying that this Acievement option is not a bad thing I'm just saying make sure it don't get out of hand (I see Fargosis and Coop+Kat have already been sucked up by the "need to have the most points".) Just giving my opinion, HugeKidvsKatFan 15:17, September 24, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan 10-4 I understand; just want to make sure nobody goes overboard that's all. Here's a quote I made: Quote: "In life, you earn points called money; this money can then be used to buy health, clothes, vehicles, weapons, etc.; in the gaming world you receive points also to buy what ever you need or to upgrade something; however, points in the real world count way more than points in the virtual world." Thanks for the info; can't wait to see the new episdoes this weekend. WAITING LIST: Cheecks of Evil Nuff' Said HugeKidvsKatFan 15:38, September 24, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan new channel? yeah we gots a utube channel and OMG YES!!!! :P pokemons hey joos likes pokemon right? and ur a pretty skilled coder mind watching this: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XgiBcQkiXyA Nice Improvements Nice improvements to the Wiki; especially Kat being replaced my Mr. Cheeks. I smell a sequel toward the end of the series, or perhaps in Season 3! But anyways nice job and keep it up. Waiting List: Nuff Said HugeKidvsKatFan 13:24, September 27, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Images I am pleased that my images can have multiple uses. For images of season 2, I have nothing for now in HD (youtube only). If someone manages to find the episodes in HD for download, I want it now. In short time, I will have YTV on my TV and I might be able to record the episodes and then send them on the computer to take pictures (beautiful pictures of kat). ~~Coop+Kat~ No Disney XD No problem. I do not even know how to remove the thumbs. I do not have Disney XD in the choices I have (unfortunately). For the first episodes, I will wait for the rebroadcast. Too bad that YTV is not in HD. I'm so excited to see Kat get busted. He will try to be pitied as in the episode "Flu The Coop" at the end ^ ^. Wikia Update Attention all users! Wikia is Update the full wiki! at this time the site will be closed, there may be bug after the update, if you are worried about this, please join the "Fan chat" as Parsonsda will be there most of the day, thanks for listening. 16:01, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Ok Ok, by the way Rob Boutiller "You are the creator of Kid vs. Kat? -- 16:28, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Yes, The question is if you're Rob Boutiller the creator of the series 16:58, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Ah okay 18:25, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Season 2 - Batch 2 This is the Kid vs kat wiki update Message, if you dont like to have this message everytime there a update on season 2, talk to User:Parsonsda anytime, this is a beta Program, anyway Here This Month Season 2 Epiosdes: Kat to the Future Part 1 and 2 Down the Drain / 9 to 5 to Oblivion When Bad Dogs go Big / The Bottyguard Rebel with a Claw / Swap wrecked thanks 20:32, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Link Can you pass me the link the videos of episodes: Blasteroid Blues and a Rat Phooey? 21:35, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Wikia Update Kid vs Kat wikia is about to change for good, it will be a huge change, making it hard for some of you to navagate around the wiki, so to get ready for this, there is a homepage notice, please read it: News:Goodbye,_Old_Kid_Vs_Kat_Wikia! thanks -- 17:03, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Wikis of Kid vs. Kat Hello, Parsonsda, I ask if you want your wiki ally vs Kid. Kat in English with the Kid vs mia. Kat in Spanish, we Wikis Amigas on the cover and put Kid vs. Kat Wiki in Spanish and I Kid vs. Kat English Wiki. 17:11, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Blasteroid Blues / Rat A Phooey Hi there; I saw that the episodes were on Youtube but were not yet added to the Wikia. I took care of it though. HugeKidvsKatFan 13:20, October 4, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan hi my name is Cooper2 and iove this wiki. nise work Kid vs Kat Wiki in Portuguese Hello, Parsonsda. There is a new Kid vs Kat wiki in Portuguese created by me: http://pt-br.kidvskatbrasil.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Kid_vs_Kat_Brasil Thanks, Gabrielphineas735 (Tell me what you wanna do today!) 00:36, February 1, 2011 (UTC)